Mind Asylum
by Mitora
Summary: A short story. What would happen in the year 4000 if the ones chosen by the jades were defeated. *MATURE READERES ONLY*


****

Mind Asylum

By Ultima Mayu

(mayu_roxx@hotmail.com)

Concept by Po-ona Ng

(mitora@langoo.com)

---

Rudra's Treasure (Rudra no Hihou) is a trademark of Square co. ltd. and CROWD inc (Keita Amemiya).

---

****

Warning: For mature readers only! If there are youngsters under 16 0r 17 years of age with you right now, send them to their rooms or outside or something, just don't let them read this story.

---

__

All is full of love.

You'll be taken care of,

You'll be given love,

You have to trust it.

Maybe not from the sources you have poured yours into.

Maybe not from the directions you are staring at.

Twist your head around, it's all around you.

All is full of love, all around you.

All is full of love,

You just ain't receiving.

All is full of love,

Your phone is off the hook.

All is full of love,

Your doors are all shut.

All is full of love.

****

-Lyrics from "All is Full of Love" 

by Bjork (1999)

---

****

INTRO: For those few who have gotten through Rudra, imagine an ending where the four heroes (Scion, Surlent, Riza and Dune) did not succeed the battle against Mitora in the end. What would become of everyone?

Well, in this story, you are going to find that out pretty soon!

---

On that fateful 16th day, there were four heroes, each with a magical stone called a "Jade", were pitted up against a mighty goddess on the Moon. The heroes got done defeating her first two forms, but unfortunately, little did they know that the goddess' third form would power up some more. The goddess seemed to have armor-like skin that covered most of her body and shone like metal and had dilating, luminous hoops that circled around her slender arms and outstretched hands, as well as her legs and talon-like feet. She also has a crystal in the center of her helmet, and her malachite green eyes were large and penetrating. Her whole body started to violently glow as got ready to cast a mantra against the un-suspecting heroes.

"Nagasu!!!" the goddess chanted out. As she chanted, her arms were outstretched and suddenly, a liquid stream of neon magenta light finally brought the four heroes to their knees.

"Mitora......why must you......destroy everything every four millennia?" Riza, the carrier of the 'Holy Jade', asked.

"Damn you Mitora! Why couldn't you just die?" Scion, the carrier of the 'Life Jade', yelled. 

"You may have won, but please have mercy on the survivors!" Dune, the carrier of the 'Death Jade' pleaded. "It is enough that they have to deal with such a cataclysm."

"What shall become of..........." Surlent, the carrier of the "Re-Birth Jade" muttered before he and everyone else passed.

"Oh ho, you'll all see pretty soon!" Mitora said in a gleeful tone of voice. "You'll all see what is going to happen soon!"

After Mitora said these words, Scion, Surlent, Riza and Dune all lost their consciousness, but not until they heard their final sound, which is Mitora's eerie laughter.

---

A couple months later, in the aftermath of the great battle, Surlent, the young mage, found himself in a very pitch black room that had the stench of metal, fresh blood, petroleum and a very odd smell of something burning. Surlent tried to get himself up, but he was too dis-oriented and had bad burn marks on his body. Surlent's garments and armor were badly tattered and the lenses in his glasses were completely shattered. Surlent then felt his long, lapis blue hair, noticing how it was tangled in some areas.

Surlent then managed to get himself up and feel around the strange, dark room. He all of the sudden realized that there were strange mechanism in the room, as well as strange, fleshy substance. Surlent started to feel very discomforted and was very nervous.

"Oh god, where am I?" Surlent pondered. "Is this place an experimental lab or was it an old torture chamber at one point in time?"

As Surlent was deep in his thoughts, he felt some wiry tendrils wrapping themselves around Surlent's wrists and ankles. All of the sudden, Surlent felt himself being quickly lifted all the way up off the ground and being suspended in mid-air. Terror and confusion overcame Surlent as he struggled to get loose from wherever he was at, but the wicked tendrils kept on getting tighter and tighter around his wrists and ankles.

"Okay, may I please ask what is going on here?" Surlent said rather nervously. "Come on, is anybody here?"

Then suddenly, the whole room lit itself up, revealing what resembled a machine. The machine became very luminous, as if it were to glow in the darkness. Surlent observed the machine a little closer, realizing that it also look vaguely organic, as well as mechanical. It had long tubes and wires all over it, as well as a strange fleshy substance, veins and organic tendrils. All of the sudden, some grotesque, monstrous looking visages peered out of the organic tendrils, similar to the strange cackling ones in the north palace in the Netherworld. This was probably the most bizarre and frightening experience that Surlent has ever encountered in his life.

"Welcome Surlent!" cackled the Visages. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Now how did you know my name?" Surlent asked in bemusement. Then, Surlent watched the strange visages circle around the wires, flesh and scraps. "May I please ask what is happening?"

"Oh, you'll see. The master of this place needs you for something important!" The visages said as they kept rapidly going into a circular motion. As they were circling around, out of the center, the large web of 'flesh' started to bulge, as if something was trapped. "Master, Surlent is here!" 

"Uhhhhh......I don't like the looks of this!" Surlent whispered to himself. As the visages started to vanish, one immense sized head and torso came darting out of the flesh and came towards Surlent. The being was vaguely feminine, with it's large, rounded bust, small waist, long neck, small red lips and plenty of colour around it's large, crimson eyes. This creature seemed to be creepy and strangely beautiful at the same time. The creature's neck started to extend, so she could take a closer look at the tied-up Surlent. The creature opened her mouth up, as if she was going to devour the fear struck mage, but instead, she wanted to speak to Surlent.

"Well Surlent......." The creature said in a very odd tone of voice. Her voice was very mechanical and eerie, but also high-pitched and child-like as well. "......I see that you have failed to save your friends from doom after the great battle with Mitora. You have to be ashamed!" Surlent started to weep in pity and agony as the creature told him the news.

"I did not mean to let my friends suffer! Really, I would have never intentionally done anything like that!" Surlent yelled in sorrow. The creature then gave Surlent a rather nasty, cold look.

"Is that so Surlent?" the creature snarled in disgust. "That will all change when I show you all the people that you have wronged! LOOK, NOW!!!"

Out of the pale, wriggly flesh, twisted wires and tendrils and the metal scraps, Surlent saw many figures of all of his friends and companions. They were all naked, scarred up, filthy and looked terrified.

"Oh, Surlent, please.......SAVE US!" Lolo, the young child friend of Surlent screamed out in agony. Then, another figure started to come out of the flesh.

"BASTARD! You just had to leave us behind and for what? SO WE CAN DIE!" screamed Sok, the angered Yojimbo of Surlent's party. His body was scarred up and his blue-green hair was tangled in the wires. Suddenly, after that, another figure came out next to Sok. The figure was none other than Regin, the childhood friend of Surlent.

"Oh Surlent, why did you leave me alone in the twisted world? I want you to please come back, so I won't be so miserable!" wailed Regin. "It was bad enough that we lost Soron, we don't need to lose you too!"

After that, four more figures simultaneously came out of the creature's mangled up remains. They were Scion, Riza and Dune.

"Not you guys too!" Surlent screamed out in shock. "What is going on here?" Riza came forth, her bloody left arm trying to reach out to Surlent.

"Surlent......" moaned Riza. "......I tried to save the world, because Meifa told me so, but now look at us all. We all are failures!" Then Dune started to struggle out of the pale flesh and blood veins that surrounded him.

"It is all your fault Surlent! We could have made it out of this hell hole if you did not drag us into this!" Dune shouted in pain and misery. "But no, you had to screw everything up for us and made us trapped in this cesspool!" After that, Scion peered out and slapped Surlent across the face.

"You big screw-up Surlent! You got us into this shit, now get us out of it!" snarled Scion. Surlent was outraged at the whole ordeal and wanted to get his friends and companions freed, so they would not be miserable. He tried to get himself free from the mechanical creature's wires, but the wires wrapped around him tighter and tighter.

"What did you do to them you monster?!" Surlent shouted in anger and pain. "You better not kill them!" Suddenly, the wires came loose from Surlent's wounded body and Surlent started to fall from up high and down to the floor that he was on when it was dark.

"Face the harsh fact Surlent! You are now in the 'Mind Asylum'. In this hellhole, no one will visit you......except......" a vaguely familiar voice said as Surlent was being dropped to his doom, screaming in even more terror.

Suddenly, a female entity flew over to Surlent, stopping his fall. She had dark silvery skin that was like a dark pewter. Her light blue hair was blowing around her body like Angel hair blowing in a harsh wind. Her penetrating crimson eyes sent a weird chill down Surlent's spine, knowing that indeed, he has seen her before. Covering her body, was some golden, metallic armor veins that covered her body like a spider's web and an onyx black mask over the top half of her face.

".........Me! I am the only one here now!" the entity whispered to Surlent as she caught him from falling. 

"Mitora, why did you save me?" Surlent asked. Surlent was surprised at Mitora's sudden appearance and actions. 

"And why should I let some attractive, intelligent being go to waste?" Mitora responded. "And besides, I have been told by Houzhen that you are THE perfect being for becoming a powerful Rudra!" She gripped onto Surlent even tighter.

"Mitora......." Surlent paused, looking at the whole environment and Mitora in discomfort. Mitora just looked at Surlent rather blankly.

"What is it Surlent?" Mitora asked. "What do you need to say?" Surlent got even more nervous and cleared his throat as he got ready to speak.

"Ehhhh......what happened to all of my friends?" stuttered Surlent. "And what is this umm... Bio-mechanical thing?" Mitora's eyes lit up and her jaw slightly dropped.

"Damn it Surlent, I was afraid you were going to ask that question, but oh well, I guess I have to explain." Mitora paused as she cleared her throat. "Well, this Bio-mechanical creature is named 'Golgotha'. She is an advanced life form that I had created, more advanced than Sodom and Gomora put together! She has the emotions and thoughts of a living creature, but obeys the wills, commands and desires like a mechanical being."

"Now what about my friends?" Surlent asked. Mitora was getting rather impatient.

"Okay, okay Surlent, I tell you the truth about where your friends are! Your friends are being revived, because they are too weak to go on! However, you cannot see them yet." Mitora concluded. This however, made Surlent more upset. 

"Now what am I suppose to do, just rot away in here forever." Cried Surlent in disappointment and disgust. "This is just great! My friends are trapped and the only 'people' I have to be with for the rest of my life are 'Golgotha' and 'Mitora'!" As Mitora read his mind, she got rather disgusted with Surlent's pessimistic attitude. 

"Listen Surlent, you may be a wise man, but you still need a lot of learning to do!" Mitora groaned in embarrassment as she buried her face in one her hands. "Come with me for a bit, me and Golgotha need to teach you a few lessons. GOLGOTHA!" Mitora called out. Golgotha came out from her mechanical den and over to Surlent and Mitora.

"Yes Mitora, what is it?" Golgotha calmly and politely asked. "Anything wrong?"

"We need to both take care of Surlent. The little boy desperately needs a couple of teachers to teach him about everything there is in life!" Mitora chuckled as she brought Surlent over to the huge, bio-mechanical being. 

Golgotha suddenly grabbed Surlent and started to tear off every single article of his tattered up clothing and garments with her sharp wires, then put Surlent up to her chest, having some pulsating veins pin down Surlent's wrists and ankles, then wrapping his two legs up together and spreading his arms to the side, therefore, being in the position of a crucifix. If that was not enough, a slender tube attached itself between Surlent's legs and two other small tubes also attached themselves to the temples of Surlent's head. Surlent was shivering and nervous while Mitora and Golgotha stared down at Surlent in awe.

"Beautiful......" Mitora whispered. "I have never seen such a gorgeous human body like his in my whole life." Then, both Mitora and Golgotha started to caress and massage Surlent all over his wounded body. He started to feel rather un-comfortable, because no women have ever massaged or felt up on him like this before.

"Oh Surlent, you look so cold!" Golgotha said in a gentle and affectionate voice. "Let me warm your body up." Then, the tubes and veins started to warm up, making Surlent feel warm as well.

"What the hell......! Whoa, this is getting weird." cried Surlent in confusion. Things kept getting stranger and stranger for him at every minute.

"Oh, you are such a nice creature!" Golgotha sighed in ecstasy. "However, you need to go through a few 'Tests of Faith'!" Golgotha finished. Surlent closed his eyes, pretending that this "Mind Asylum" did not exist. Surlent wanted to be emancipated and wanted to be with his friends again. He could not bear all of this madness that has been going on with him. 

Then, all of the sudden, Surlent started to hear a familiar voice from far away. It sounded like it wanted his help out of the twisted flesh and metal. Surlent was hoping that it was all a demented dream he was having.

"Surlent, Surlent!" the voice cried out. "Please get me out of here!" Then, Surlent's eyes flashed open to see who was calling him. The person yelling out for him had quite an uncanny resemblance to a childhood friend.

"Regin, is that you?" Surlent asked. Surlent was shocked even more at the whole ordeal. 

"Yes, this is Regin and I want your help now Surlent!" the person cried out in terror. However, 'Regin' did not reveal his face to Surlent, making things even more suspicious, but it did not stop Surlent from wanting to investigate.

"Don't worry Regin, I'll free you!" Surlent yelled out. Even though Surlent had tubes, wires, veins and fleshy tendrils covering him up, they helped him with moving around in mid-air.

"Whoa, these tendrils, wires and tubes are helping me move around. This is indeed rather interesting!" Surlent thought to himself. He felt like he was swimming in mid-air as he was getting ready to approach his friend "Regin".

"Good Surlent, come CLOSER!" Regin growled in a creepy, sinister sounding voice. Surlent then noticed something odd about Regin's tone of voice. This might be only an apparition, but it still did not stop Surlent from approaching him.

"Pre-pair to meet your fate, SURLENT!" As the figure's head risen up at Surlent, he realized that it was definitely not Regin, but the Reptilian Rudra that tormented Surlent on his journeys.

"LAZM!" yelled Surlent. "I thought I killed you over at Ur's gate on the moon fortress! How could you have survived?" 

"Well Surlent, Golgotha here healed me, so I can see how strong you really are." Lazm responded. "Now......., FIGHT!" the Reptilian Rudra shouted.

Surlent backed up and pre-paired to charge the massive Reptilian Rudra, but only to get head-butted in the process. Scratch marks from Lazm's horns appeared on the mage's breast and stomach.

"Ho ho, I see you are definitely not ready for the battle!" Lazm cackled. However, the Reptilian did not realize that he has un-knowingly freed Surlent's tied-up legs and got the veins loose from his bloody ankles.

"Good move Lazm! Thank you very much for freeing my legs!" Surlent taunted. As Lazm got ready to strike again, Surlent spun around into the air, kicking Lazm in the torso. However, Lazm was still floating in mid-air.

"Whoa ho Surlent. You seem to be pretty good with your legs, but can you deal with this?" Lazm cackled as he started to glow. "Lazm's Breath!" As he screamed out the "Mantra", he breathed out a couple laser orbs that ended up burning Surlent again. This time, Surlent's arms and wrists were freed from the veins and wires, but however, he was only hanging by a tube below him and a couple small tubes on the side of his head. Lazm was rolling around, laughing at the whole outcome so far.

"Oh what's the matter? Little boy still can't handle the fact that he can't defeat me!" Lazm chuckled. "You still have not changed since the last three battles. This is so pathetic!" Lazm's taunting just frustrated Surlent even more, but Surlent knew he had to calm down and think.

As Surlent gently closed his eyes frustration, he suddenly felt himself violently glowing, his body temperature rising and had a surge of magical energy pulsating through his whole entire body.

"Want to bet your ass that I am weak?" Surlent said in his mind. His fists were clenched, as he was getting ready to finally cast some "Mantra" as well. He never gotten able to cast Mantra before, since he was drained from the immense battle with Mitora months back.

"Ki-Tei-Re-Mun!!!" Surlent chanted out. Out of the blue, a giant meteorite came headed towards the Reptilian Rudra. However, Lazm was not finished, as he also got ready to cast a powerful Mantra as well.

"Lazm's Thunder!!!" Lazm yelled in rage. The spikes on his back extended up to the tips of his twisted horns on his head, creating very powerful "Ball Lightning" that was headed in Surlent's direction. As Lazm summoned out Ball Lightning, he ended up facing certain doom. The meteorite landed on Lazm, making him explode all over the place.

Surlent was not so lucky either, since Lazm's Ball Lightning, as well as his bloody, flaming entrails started to damage the remaining tubes that Surlent was attached to, leaving him hanging on by a thread. However, when the smoke and splattered blood of Lazm cleared up, Surlent clearly noticed a milky white "Jade" floating in mid-air.

"Must......reach........Jade!" Surlent groaned as he was trying to reach out for the Jade, as well as trying to stay attached to the mangled tube and metal as well. As the young mage almost reached the floating Jade, the tubes and the sheet of metal finally bent so far to the point where it was going to break off.

"No, this is it! I'm going to be gone......!" Surlent thought to himself in fear for his life. 

As the sheet of metal and the tubes finally broken off, Surlent ended up swallowing the floating Jade. Instead of falling to his doom, Surlent found himself floating in mid-air, without all of Golgotha's tubes and various other body parts attached to him. As he flew higher, he found himself face-to-face with Golgotha.

"The orb you swallowed was the Tenshi (Angel) Jade. It will help you levitate through the air without wings. Now you do not have to worry about falling down to your doom anymore." The gigantic bio-mechanical female explained. Surlent was proud of his new ability of "flight". 

"Yah, I made it out of here!" Surlent yelled out in joy. Golgotha reached out to Surlent with her wires, trying to stop him.

"Hey hey! Surlent, we are not finished yet! Please come back!" pled Golgotha. As Surlent kept flying around, looking for a place to get out, Mitora suddenly got into his path and grabbed his upper-arms.

"Surlent! Get back over there! You have just only scratched the surface!" Mitora said as she was dragging Surlent back over to Golgotha. "You have a few more things to do yet!"

As both Mitora and Surlent headed back, Golgotha finally got a reach of Surlent and grabbed him around the waist. As Surlent was back at chestpoint, Golgotha placed another tube between Surlent's legs again and two, pulsating veins and wires tied up Surlent's wrists, as well as ankles, together, making sure he would not escape. Mitora turned her back and got ready to temporarily leave the place.

"Oh, and while I'm gone Golgotha....." Mitora paused as she got to look back. ".....do NOT let Surlent get away, okay?" Mitora scratched her head as she got ready to think up of another idea. "Hmm....., I really need to make some changes as well. Heh heh heh!"

Surlent was very displeased at the whole situation, but he decided to remain calm, since he knew panicking would go nowhere. He was also in pain as well, with the burn marks, scratches, bruises and open wounds covered Surlent's pale, slender body.

"Sigh. This is really going nowhere! What do Golgotha and Mitora really want out of me?" Surlent pondered out of disappointment. As he was deep in thought, a strange, twisted hand from Golgotha's flesh grabbed onto Surlent's left arm.

"Surlent, your time has come!" a creepy and yet vaguely familiar voice whispered. Surlent jumped in fear and to his surprise, saw yet another familiar looking face coming free from Golgotha's pale, yet luminous flesh.

"HOUZHEN!" yelled Surlent in shock. "What are you doing here? What has happened to you!" Surlent also noticed that Houzhen looked alot younger now and was by co-incidence, a spitting image of Surlent, only except that he had flowing gold hair that glowed like the sun. Other than that, he still wore the same garments from the previous battles and still had slender hands with long fingernails.

"Wow Surlent, you still managed to recognize me!" Houzhen said. "I was sent and healed by Golgotha to finally make you inherit the powers of a Rudra. This time, I shall not fail!" Surlent was speechless.

"But Houzhen, I don't even have all of the sacred treasures yet!" cried Surlent. Houzhen grinned at Surlent, anxiously rubbing his hands together.

"Oh ho Surlent, you may get them later, but now, cope with me and let me absorb into your young flesh." Houzhen cackled in delight. "Gomora may have hesitated, but Golgotha is different. She will let me become apart of you. Now please cope with me, okay?"

Surlent knew he had to, or Houzhen will zap away Surlent's energy with his in-famous "Death Sending Bird" Mantra. "Okay, here goes nothing!" Surlent sighed in his mind. Houzhen read Surlent's mind and gleefully nodded his head.

"Okay though, this might hurt for a while!" Houzhen warned as he got pre-paired to pass his powers down to Houzhen. Suddenly, Houzhen's sunny gold hair started to expand and reach into every open wound in Surlent's body. After that, Houzhen's slender arms started to sink into Surlent's scars and felt himself slowly sinking into Surlent's body. Surlent started to softly sob and whimper in pain, however, he will try to get his mind off of it all. "Don't worry Surlent, it will be over before you know it and you will be a good as new creature!" Houzhen said to Surlent in his mind.

Surlent would have loved to believe that, but the pain was rather un-bearable for the young mage to handle, but he decided to close his eyes and take his mind off of it anyways. Strange enough, when Surlent finally became lost in thought, he started to have a flashback that dated back to his childhood.

---

The weather was sunny and windy at the same time. Pollen, leaves and flower petals scattered into the cool, crisp Autumn air. A child Regin noticed the child Surlent leaning up against a tree-stump, crying in sadness, burying his sorrowful face into his arms and the stump. Regin decided to calmly approach the sorrowful child mage.

"Surlent, why are you crying?" Regin asked out of concern. "Have the naughty village kids been teasing or picking fights with you again?" Surlent wiped the tears from his eyes and faced his trustworthy friend.

"Oh no Regin, not this time." sobbed the sorrowful child mage. "I heard from my master Soron that in Eleven years from now, the world will be doomed again!" Regin then looked around the forest, which happened to lay in between Oriab and the sacred Torle Volcano. As the young child looked around the woods, he noticed a shattered Soda Pop bottle and some discarded flowerpots laying on the ground near the river. There was also an odd smell of chemicals in the water as well.

"Yeah, and such sinful deeds, such as pollution, habitat destruction and bigotry is also harming the planet as well. I wish everyone would just learn how to treat everyone and everything with dignity and respect." Regin said in sorrow. Surlent nodded his head as he also observed the same things with Regin.

"I hope if anyone who survives this upcoming cycle of 'Rise and Downfall', I hope things will eventually turn for the better." Surlent sighed as he wiped more tears from his face. His eyes were red and itchy from all the weeping. Regin then turn around and looked at Surlent.

"Surlent....." Regin paused as he eyed Surlent.

"Yes Regin? What's wrong?" Surlent asked. Regin's eyes suddenly became full of tears as well.

"Oh please don't leave me when this cycle comes to wipe things out! I don't want to be alone in the end!" Regin sobbed as he ran up to Surlent, hugging onto him.

"Don't worry Regin, I'll make sure that you will never be alone in the end." Surlent softly whispered as he hugged Regin.

"Promise?" Regin said as he stuck his pinky finger out at Surlent.

"Yes, I promise! I am your best friend." Surlent softly responded, as he wrapped his pinky finger around Regin's pinky finger.

"Thank you!" Regin happily said as his eyes were full of tears. "You are a true friend!"

---

"Oh Regin, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for breaking this promise! I'm sorry for leaving......" Surlent suddenly woke up, realizing that all of his burns, cuts, wounds, bruises and sores were gone from his body, leaving him in a healthy condition.

"Well Surlent......" the disembodied voice of Houzhen said to Surlent. "......You are now going to become an all-powerful Rudra!" Surlent was stunned to find out that Houzhen handed down his powers and everything.

"You did WHAT Houzhen!" Yelled Surlent. Houzhen's voice got ready to explain more about what is going on.

"Well Surlent, you seemed to be one of the worlds most perfect lifeforms. Smart, Magically capable of full filling your desires, beautiful and healthy. That is why we wanted you to become a Rudra. Once you seek out the ten hidden treasures of the world, you may become all-powerful! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Surlent was still stunned about the whole idea of becoming a Rudra, but he also was thinking about being freed.

"Then may I PLEASE leave?" Surlent asked. "This place is sending chills down my spine!" Both Houzhen and Golgotha then remembered what Surlent has said days ago when he was here, conscious for the first time in many months after the cycle's action.

"Surlent, didn't you say that you wanted your friends to be free with you as well?" Golgotha calmly asked. Surlent suddenly remember all of his friends and companions being trapped in the bizarre bio-mechanical lair of Golgotha.

"My friends? OH, THAT'S RIGHT! Yes, I do want them to be freed as well!" Surlent shouted in excitement. "Where are they?"

"Hold on Surlent!" Golgotha impatiently yelled. "There is one more thing for you to do!" Surlent was a little disappointed, but all he could think about is after his visit in the Mind Asylum was over, he could have his friends and companions freed from the flesh and metal.

"As long as I could see my friends again." Surlent happily thought. He also had to realize what the next test of faith was. "Okay, what do I need to do now?"

Houzhen got ready to explain the whole ordeal. "Well Surlent, the first test of faith had to do with fighting a Rudra. The second test of faith had to do with be absorbed by a deity (which happened to have been me)! And the third test of faith....."

"What about the third test of faith?" Surlent interrupted.

"Oh.....let's just say that the third test of faith will involve both you and Mitora!" Houzhen replied. "Since you were successful with the first two tests of faith, I hope you will be successful with this one!" Houzhen finished as his disembodied voice disinegrated from Surlent's mind.

Surlent silently leaned up against Golgotha's bosom, awaiting the final test of faith and the reunion with the people he got along with.

"Oh Surlent!" Mitora's voice called out. Surlent was really nervous now, since Mitora's voice suddenly sounded different.

"What the hell does Mitora want out of me now?" Surlent groaned to himself. "She better not try to kill me!"

All of the sudden, Mitora finally made her appearance to Surlent. This time, the new form was totally different from her other two forms she has taken on in battle. Surlent was completely mesmerized. "Is.....that you Mitora?" Surlent asked in a totally calm and pleasant tone of voice.

Mitora's new form was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. She looked like a young maiden from the fantasies of lonely, sea-faring sailors. Her body was slender, smooth and curvy. Her light blue hair was more fuller and longer than it ever was. Her eyes seemed to be more "human-like" and seductive, piercing through the thoughts of Surlent. Though she still had the metal web covering her, it looked more opal-like instead of golden. Overall, Mitora's new appearance reminded Surlent of Sarisu, a gorgeous female entity that Surlent and his friends battled at the Dagda observatory. Surlent could not believe that this lovely female entity was the same, twisted entity that Surlent, Scion, Riza and Dune fought on the final 16th day before the 4000th year.

"Yes Surlent. I am Mitora!" Mitora responded to the Mage in awe. " I have became younger now. This is what I once looked like many centuries and millenias ago." Mitora started to observe Surlent's naked body, noticing that he was shivering.

"You look cold and lonely. Here, let me cover you up!" Mitora said as she and Surlent went down to the bottom of the floor, where they met the end of Golgotha's torso. Mitora removed some of the metal strands from her body, revealing more of her nude figure and her rather endowed mammary glands. She removed Golgotha's tubes from the lower half of Surlent's body, so her body could meet Surlent's body. Surlent felt rather un-comfortable, since he was not used to women doing this to him.

"Aaaaaah! Ah! Get off me please!" Surlent shouted in surprise. "It feels weird! I'm not used to this!" Mitora was getting rather annoyed, but then she realized that Surlent went through a lot and had to try to get Surlent to calm down.

"Oh, I see you are chaste, huh?" Mitora calmly asked. Surlent nodded his head to Mitora. "Hmm.... I see chaste people cry the first time this happens to them." Mitora finished as she was affectionately stroking Surlent's body. 

"Sorry, I'm just new to this and all!" Surlent giggled. "I'll try getting used to it. Say, how does it feel for you?"

"It feels......wonderful. You'll love it too!" Mitora sighed. "Clear your mind of everything"

Mitora then started to tightly embrace Surlent, kissing him all over the place as well. Then, Surlent started to caress Mitora's back and felt her wispy hair and metal caging as well. He felt the perspiration dripping from her sleek, silver flesh. Mitora also started to run her tongue around Surlent's pale lips, moving down onto Surlent's chest, tickling his nipples with her tongue. As Mitora wrapped her arms around Surlent's sweating body, Surlent grabbed Mitora's rear end and started to press down rather hard.

"Whao, Surlent. Begging for more already?" Mitora yelled out of ecstasy. Surlent was heavily breathing, ogling at Mitora's warm, slender body.

"Yes!" Surlent shouted. "This is actually pretty nice!" Surlent smiled and breathed heavily.

"Yes, I told you it's not bad." Mitora said to him as she started to scoot up some more. Her metal web covered both her and Surlent. Surlent was then face to face with Mitora's well endowed bust.

"Okay Surlent, it's time to drink up!" Mitora gently whispered as she leaned her breasts up against Surlent's face. Her nipples hardened when they touched Surlent's lips. The suckling made Surlent forget about his pain and made him lose awareness of his surroundings. As Mitora switched from one breast to the other, Surlent's mind becamse connected with the thoughts of the type of lovemaking done between a man and a woman and the acts of a female animal nursing it's young.

As Golgotha was watching Mitora and Surlent, she started to have feelings of lust storming through her bio-mechanical mind. Her wires started to run through and wrap around Mitora and Surlent's naked flesh, affectionately stroking and caressing the two. Golgotha felt them sharing their pleasures. She felt close to both of them as well.

"Beautiful!" Golgotha said in her mind. "I love it when we are all together like this!" She could not go down there, because she could accidentally crush them with her towering body. Tears also built up in her eyes as well. Golgotha may have not realized it, but she is getting to the point where she could not control her emotions anymore.

"Oh Regin, I hope you can please forgive me for all this!" Surlent sighed to himself. He suddenly felt himself being dragged closer to Mitora's lips.

"Close your eyes Surlent!" Mitora said quietly. So indeed, Surlent closed his eyes and felt one of the most nicest feelings. His and Mitora's mouths connected to each other and felt each other's faces as well. 

Afterwards, they have parted slowly and their eyes slowly and calmly opened up.

"How did you like that?" Mitora calmly asked Surlent. The mage looked up at Mitora, smiling.

"It was one of the most nicest feelings that I have ever felt!" Surlent said. "Never felt anything like it before." Golgotha looked down at the two, looking rather pleased with the whole outcome of everything.

"Well Surlent, you are indeed worthy of becoming a Rudra!" Golgotha exclaimed. Surlent was overjoyed to hear the great news.

"Alright! May I release my friends?" Surlent asked in delight.

"Yes, you may release your friends." Mitora said. "But, on one condition!" Surlent knew that he would be involved in something or another.

"What will this 'deal' be?" Surlent asked as he was scratching his head.

"You shall belong to us now as well. Please, do not betray us!" Mitora explained. "It seemed so lonely since the cycle of 'Rise and Downfall' has taken place. So that is why we are making this deal, so you can be ours as well! And do NOT betray us as well, or else, you shall suffer a really bad punishment!" Both Mitora and Golgotha summoned out some glowing Mandala to wrap around Surlent's body. As the Mandalas dug themselves and vanished into Surlent's back, it spelt out "Mitora to Gorugota no Shoyu'u-butsu" (Japanese for "Property of Mitora and Golgotha").

"Now Surlent, remember the deal we made! You belong to us and serve us!" Mitora and Golgotha said as Surlent felt himself being teleported out of the Mind Asylum.

"Don't worry, I'll remember. I never forget important things like that!" Surlent shouted just before he was teleported out of the strange, eerie domain.

---

A year has passed since Surlent was imprisoned in the Mind Asylum with Mitora, Golgotha and Houzhen. He was also happy to see his own friends and companions by his side again, since they were teleported with him as well. 

Surlent and his friends have decided to stay in the Netherworld. Since the death of Gomora in the past year, Surlent and his friends decided to keep the souls of the deceased creatures company, since they seemed to be rather lonely. So it was up to Surlent to take on what was once Gomora's role.

Surlent now wore garments that were much finer than the old ones he used to wear. He now wore a dark burgundy robe, which was plated in gold and fine gems. His long, blue hair was tied up in a braid, wore a pointy gold head-dress and always carried a copper staff that looked similar to the one that Gomora would always carry with him. 

"I'm glad to see that you are all right Surlent. I can't believe you went through all that trouble for us!" Regin said in happiness, thinking about the incident that happened a year back. Sok also approached Surlent as well.

"I still cannot believe that I under-estimated you years back! I hope you forgive me." Sok bowed down. Surlent smiled and started to laugh.

"Of course I forgive you. Even when you lose your temper, you will still be my friend." Surlent said calmly as he patted Sok on the back. Then, Lolo came up to Surlent, tugging on his robe.

"I love you Surlent!" giggled Lolo as he started to hug him. Surlent lifted Lolo up onto his shoulders.

"Same here, little one." Surlent responded as they both spun around, laughing. Then, Scion, Riza and Dune came into Gaff, wanting to talk to Surlent.

"Surlent, we need you to go to the Underworld Museum with us!" Scion commanded. Surlent went along and followed his companions.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be right back!" Surlent announced as he left with the other four heroes to the Underworld Museum.

The heroes finally made their way to the museum that housed some of the great sacred treasures that have belonged to the Rudras. All four of the heroes looked around the place as Surlent explained about what went on in the Mind Asylum.

"So, Houzhen handed his powers down onto you, so you can become a mighty Rudra?" Riza asked out of curiousity. Surlent looked over at the treasure, and then, back at Riza. 

"Yes, he did. It was painful at first, but I'm okay now." He responded. "But what will become of you guys?"

"Oh ho, don't worry about us!" Dune laughed and shrugged. "We'll be just fine!"

As Surlent and his companions wandered the Museum, Surlent figured out the whole Rudra cycle. Since Saizou gave up his own life at the Skuld's gate, he basically handed down his abillities to Scion and the fact that Saizou was fond of Scion's abilities as well. And since Riza was chosen by Meifa, she has been destined to become the world's savior, just like Meifa was a long time ago. Riza also promised Meifa that she would not let her down that one time when Riza was imprisioned by Golgotha.

Dune, however, is unsure. If Dune were to become a Rudra, that would also mean that Surlent would have to betray Mitora and Golgotha and suffer some horrible damnation, until he is reduced to being powerless. Plus, Surlent had the gut feeling that Mitora and Golgotha have a thing for him as well and Surlent would try to never backstab anyone that feels close to him.

"I guess we are all okay then!" Surlent suddenly said to his companions.

"I could only hope." sighed Scion. "We may have been lucky this time around, but what about everyone else though?"

"I'm not too sure either." Riza responded. "I definitely know that we and Surlent's party have survived this brutal cycle, but what about my friends and your friends? I hope they survived as well."

"I could only hope." Scion said. "I just hope they are okay."

"Don't lose hope everyone!" Dune gleefully interrupted. "Even though the cycle has happened recently, does not mean we should forever live in misery. Happiness, hopes and dreams will always exist, as long as there is life and survivors!"

"You have a point guys!" Surlent responded as he continued to wander the archives. He pondered on what happened that one year of spending time in the chamber, from being un-conscious in complete darkness to gaining some incredible powers and finding ones who possibly show affection towards him, in a strange sort of way. Surlent will never forget it all. He is now apart of three worlds. The Overworld, the Underworld and the Cybernetic world, which is the Mind Asylum.

However, Surlent still cannot get over the fact that he is a Rudra that belongs to Mitora and Golgotha and the fact that he was separated from his friends for so long. But for now, Surlent has finally decided to get some rest in the Underworld until he is needed again by people whom look up to him as not only their hero, but their holy guardian as well.

THE END!


End file.
